The present disclosure relates to a vehicle operation management apparatus.
Japanese Patent No. 5928538 discloses a vehicle operation management apparatus having an operation management means for creating an operation plan of an on-demand vehicle on the basis of requests from a plurality of users and managing operations of the on-demand vehicle in accordance with the created operation plan. The vehicle operation-management apparatus described in Japanese Patent No. 5928588 obtains from the users respective desired embarking positions, desired embarking time zones, desired disembarking positions, and desired disembarking time zones, and determines operation plans that achieve embarking and disembarking of all users in desired time zones on the basis of the information obtained from the users. In addition, the vehicle operation management apparatus described in Japanese Patent No. 5928588 employs a system that varies a price in accordance with the range of a desired time zone of embarking and disembarking.